The present invention relates to a table tennis training system which can be controlled to change the position of the pitching mechanism thereof and to drive the pitching mechanism in throwing out ping-pong balls one after another at a predetermined frequency at different speeds.
When learning or practicing the game of table tennis, one must have to coach to teach or a companion to play with. Without an opponent, no one can play the game of table tennis. There are training machines disclosed for learning or practicing the game of table tennis. However, these table tennis training machines cannot provide breaking pitches variably.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the table tennis training ball system consists of a pitching machine controlled to throw out table tennis balls one after another at a predetermined frequency, and a cage spaced around the pitching machine at the back to collect table tennis balls been hit back by the player. According to another aspect of the present invention, the pitching machine comprises a machine base defining a vertical ball channel, a shooting box pivotally mounted on the machine base at the top and defining a storage chamber, a blowing fan to blow table tennis balls from the ball channel into the storage chamber of the shooting box. The shooting box also has a ball feeding mechanism to guide table tennis balls from the storage chamber to a firing position one after another, and a pitching mechanism moved between a left limit position and a right limit position and controlled to throw the table tennis ball from the firing position, the pitching mechanism including two rotary members and two unidirectional motors separately controlled to turn the rotary members in driving the table tennis ball from the firing position out of the pitching box. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the rotary members can be turned alternatively or simultaneous at same speed or different speeds so as to perform a fireball or breaking pitch. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the angular position of the pitching box on the machine base can be adjusted horizontally as well as vertically.